The present invention relates to optimum visualization of complex scenarios, in particular, a large-scale display, with user-adjustable resolution and viewpoints (these scenarios are displayed as events occur in real time over a wide geographic area). The Global Visualization Process (GVP) system is an integrated software solution for high-performance visualization. GVP software is capable of displaying extremely high resolution terrain models and imagery in real time over the entire surface of the planet, as well as a large number of moving entities and their associated graphical models.
Flight simulation has proved to be an effective method for crew and mission training. An integral component of flight simulation is the out-of-the-window visual scene. The creation of a GVP visualization or visual database for flight simulation (or for mission planning and rehearsal or for other applications such as command and control display systems) typically begins with real-world source data that has been derived from satellite imagery, overhead photography, U.S. Geological Survey information or mapping source materials (which can be typically described as standard sources). The conventional approach until very recently (now still employed in order to comply with limited computer resources) has been to construct a visual environment from representative artificial models and modeled elements to meet specific training objectives.
While a graphics arts constructed visual database system may be very effective for a particular training application, it should also be appreciated that there are many diverse situations where a fully representative visualization system which renders real-world data, unlimited in resolution, scale, and represented area, would be desirable. GVP offers a general-purpose visualization system that does not need to be redesigned for each new project or set of training exercise.
The Global Visualization Process (GVP) of the present invention accomplishes what conventional methods and systems can not. In the context of an integrated system having complementary components for large-scale real time visualization, GVP can display large-scale terrain modeling and simulation depictions, in user selectable resolution, without the numerous drawbacks of conventional systems. Typically conventional systems suffer from some or all of the following limitations: highly specific processes and model data formats limit the range of data inputs to a small subset of available information; video outputs are limited to specific display devices or types; stereoscopic viewing is not supported or is not controllable; overall size of operating terrain models is restricted to small areas and the greater the detail (resolution), the smaller the area displayed; when put in motion, as in flight simulation or when the depiction eyepoint is moved, model depiction has unacceptably low update rates; small numbers of fixed or mobile objects added to the terrain model grossly and unacceptably inhibit the video update rate; model construction and image computation based on fundamental flat-earth geometry introduces gross positional errors with complex variations in magnitude (these errors confound operations when independent systems interact); without major revisions to adapt to multi-processor and multi-pipe computer systems, existing software architecture does not fully exploit state-of-the-art graphics-oriented computers; and conventional systems cannot employ imagery and terrain geometry of mixed resolution, or can do so only with difficulty.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and process for producing visual databases that preserve the accuracy of the input data by eliminating flat-earth geometry distortions, and with great improvements in speed, area, resolution, and video display output. As GVP was being developed to meet this need, its specialized properties were determined to provide solutions to many more applications.